


Please don't say goodbye

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feels, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 73: "Please don't say goodbye."





	Please don't say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

David stood in his room, eyes closed with his fists up against them. Patrick just explained to him who that woman was – Rachel, his ex-fiancée. He just left the room to grab him a plate of food from the barbecue since she showed up before they got to eat anything. David wished he was the kind of person who couldn’t eat in times of distress or heartache but unfortunately he wasn’t and all he wanted to do was eat. Patrick came back into the room and put the plate of food onto the edge of his bed, glancing at David who was still standing near the adjoining door to his parent’s room. David met Patrick’s eyes and he could see the remorse, the regret, the absolute heartache in his eyes. He wished he could tell Patrick it was okay and they would get through this but he just feels too betrayed to let those words out. Patrick wasn’t supposed to betray him. He was supposed to be different than all the rest.

Patrick sighed and said softly, “Goodbye, David,” before leaving the room.

“Please don’t say goodbye,” David whispered to himself. He walked over to the door and locked it before making sure the adjoining door is also locked. He turned the TV on, turned off the lights and sat on his bed eating his food before inevitably eating the rest of the giant love cookie and wallowing in his heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
